The Hogwarts Slayings
by BambooShoots
Summary: Buffy and the Scoobies go to Hogwarts. It's set back when Oz and Willow were a couple and Cordelia and Xander were dating and they were all in high school because it just worked better that way.
1. Giles's discovery

The Hogwarts Slayings  
  
Rupert Giles hated all things library. If you were going to read a book, you needed to buy it and deal with it, not borrow it and return it in worse condition later. So Giles was fairly miserable as the librarian of Sunnydale high school (high school libraries—even worse!) But he was close to his slayer, even though she didn't really—what was the word he was searching for? —care.  
  
Buffy walked in, her nose buried in a paperback. "My god," gasped Giles. "Are you actually reading?"  
  
"I gave into peer pressure," Buffy said, holding up the third installment of Harry Potter. Giles wrinkled his nose. "It's really good. It's about all these little witches and wizards going to this cool school called Hogwarts with this great head master named Dumbledore, who is so not like Snyder—"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore?" Giles said questioningly.  
  
"How'd you know? Don't tell me you gave into the H-man, too. So, do you think Harry and Hermione will ever get together?"  
  
"I've never read those things in my life. Say, what was the school called?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, dear." Giles said. "Round up the others, Buffy, we're going to have to go to England now."  
  
"Why?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Because someone has infiltrated the magical school run by the Watcher's council."  
  
"NO! You stupid prudish watchers are going to ruin this for thousands of young children by being behind it?"  
  
"No one has to know, Buffy..."  
  
Xander and Willow walked in, Oz right behind them.  
  
"Hey! You finished the second book! Totally cool, wasn't it?" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"Giles says Hogwarts is run by watchers." Buffy told them sadly. "And now we have to go stop who ever has found out all the secrets from destroying the school or some crap."  
  
"You mean it's real? How come I don't get to go?" Asked Willow sadly.  
  
"I don't think that they have Americans," Giles said, cleaning his glasses in a futile attempt to not see how dangerously close Oz's hand was to Willows rear end.  
  
"You make it sound like we're a disease," said Buffy. She set her backpack on a table. "So, do we get to go on another field trip?"  
  
"Oh, no," said Cordelia Chase. "Do I have to come? Because I really don't want to..."  
  
"It's to England, snuggle bunny," Xander told her.  
  
She squealed happily. "Count me in! How long do we get to miss school?"  
  
Giles sighed. He had five hyperactive high school students all rip roarin' ready to go, and he hadn't exactly planned on taking them. "Well, I wasn't thinking that this was going to be a group effort..."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Giles-y. Besides, it's more convincing if you take more then one student." Buffy pleaded. Giles sighed again, very deeply this time.  
  
"Alright, you all can go."  
  
The scoobies jumped up and down happily. Giles just knew he was going to regret this.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in England, a fifth year student named Harry Potter and his friends were on their way to class. Harry was, indeed, very famous, but Giles, as not assigned to this particular project, had heard little about him.  
  
"Can you believe that Professor Snape took away more house points?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Neville needs to learn to stop melting his cauldron," Harry's friend Ron Weasley grumbled.  
  
They past headmaster Dumbledore in the hall and overheard a most interesting conversation.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Giles," the headmaster was saying, "we took them as little more then coincidence. We never learned what they were about. Oh, yes, Mr. Potter is everything the books make him out to be... What? You're on your way with the Slayer and her... what? Scoobies? All right... yes, I look forward to your arrival... yes... Goodbye, Mr. Giles." Dumbledore appeared to be talking on the muggle invention known as the cell phone.  
  
"I wonder what that was about," Harry said, hearing his name.  
  
"What are Scoobies? Or Slayers? Oh, no, I hope we're not going to be tested on them!" Hermione hurried off to the library to look up information on scoobies and slayers.  
  
"This sure is strange," observed Ron, but thought very little of it since most things were strange at Hogwarts. 


	2. The road to hogwarts

The road to Hogwarts  
  
Buffy kissed Angel goodbye and headed home for the night. Joyce Summers was absolutely frantic over the idea of Buffy slaying in England. She'd agreed to the trip after constant nagging from Giles, but she still wasn't comfortable with the slay gig, and she wanted Buffy home by ten to spend "quality time."  
  
Buffy arrived home after tangling with two vamps and dusting them. She was approximately ten minutes late, and Joyce was even more frazzled then usual.  
  
"You're late! I was worried!" Joyce cried, enveloping Buffy in a hug.  
  
"It's just ten minutes, mom. I ran into some undead on the way over. That's all," Buffy did her best to explain.  
  
Joyce and Buffy spent the night on the sofa talking and watching Thelma and Louise. In the morning, Oz came by to pick Buffy up. He had Willow with him. Giles had offered a ride, but Buffy had declined since she feared the Giles-mobile.  
  
They arrived at the airport and met Giles, Cordelia, and Xander at the terminal. It was strange traveling by conventional means, but it would be a nice change.  
  
"I hope my car will be okay in the parking deck," Cordelia whined, always worried about her precious car. She loved that thing almost as much as herself and more then Xander, which was saying something.  
  
"I'm sure your car will be fine," Xander said automatically.  
  
"Do you think they'll give me a hand with some spells?" Willow asked happily.  
  
"How could they resist you?" Oz said in his sweet talk tone (which wasn't that different form his normal tone, but it was impressive for Oz.)  
  
Willow giggled a little and snuggled up to him. Giles cleaned his glasses.  
  
"We'd best get on the plane now, we don't want to miss it," he said nervously. The crowd of young people generally made him all twitchy. They were just so... not British.  
  
"Hey, ten feet from door way here. Don't think we're going to miss the plane leaving," Xander said flippantly.  
  
"Last boarding call for flight 7789 to London," said the girl behind the counter.  
  
"I spoke too soon," Xander said sheepishly and they hurried over. Ten minutes later the plane was in the air and they were off for their adventure.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter was at that moment in the middle of class. He was slightly ruffled, since Snape had seemed to be following again, but then Filch had appeared out of no where, making Snape all nervous and suspicious. Harry had taken that moment to escape. Now he was trying to pay attention as Professor Sprout went over the uses of Mandrake root for the umpteenth time, but it was difficult. He had to wonder when Voldemort would attack him afresh, and there was something up with Snape. He was sure this time! (Just like he'd been sure the last time...)  
  
"Psst. Harry, what am I supposed to keep away from each other again?" It was Neville, who was frantically organizing his herbs.  
  
"Wolfsbane and Wormwood—" Harry began, but it was too late. Neville had pressed them in next to each other, causing his case to explode and cover him in more black soot.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom! Five house points from Gryffndor," Professor Sprout said. "Now, I'd better get you to the hospital wing for those burns..." Professor Sprout ushered off Neville.  
  
"He's ruining everything! And nothing bad has happened for us to stop, so we can't make up for it," whined Ron.  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione said sarcastically, "something is sure to attack us sooner or later!" She made a noise of disgust, obviously glad not to have to deal with breaking the rules repeatedly just to save Harry and the rest of the world from evil wizards.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a prude," Ron told her.  
  
"Don't start, Ron. Remember, the last time you insulted Hermione we got locked in a bathroom with a troll," Harry reminded him of their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron pouted. Professor McGonagall entered the class. "Gryffndors," she called. "There will be some, er, visitors from America staying in the dorms with you. I'll expect you to treat them with the utmost respect, because they are... our esteemed guests." She had been about to say armed and dangerous, but stopped.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. "This should be exciting," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe we can earn house points!" Cried Hermione, already envisioning herself dating the new "visitors" like she had with the seeker from the Tri- wizard tournament the year before.  
  
They'd already forgotten about the "scoobies" and "slayer."  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Xander were wandering about the King's Cross train station. "Platform nine and three quarters..." Giles mused. "Where on earth is that?" Buffy and Willow grinned at each other.  
  
"We'll show you, Giles," Buffy said, as if speaking to a very small child. She and Willow walked up to the wall between platforms nine and ten, and then Buffy walked right through. Willow looked over her shoulder, smiled, and followed. Oz shrugged, nonchalant, and followed.  
  
Cordelia, Xander, and Giles were incredulous. "I can't walk through any wall," Xander said.  
  
"Is that going to mess up my hair?" Asked Cordelia.  
  
"Fascinating," Giles wondered aloud. "You just walk into the wall..." He started forward, taking off his glasses just in case.  
  
There was a train waiting on the other side. Xander and Cordelia reluctantly followed in a moment, and the group boarded the train.  
  
"Isn't this great?" Willow asked. "Hogwarts..." 


	3. The scoobies arrive at Hogwarts

The Scoobies arrive at Hogwarts  
  
Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Xander, Oz, and Giles stepped off the train. A large man with a black beard and a giant overcoat was waiting.  
  
"Ohmigod, you must be Hagrid!" Willow cried, hyperventilating. "It is such an honor to meet you!"  
  
"Do you have any fun magical creatures?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"And could you take care of Oz sometime? It'll be a full moon soon." Willow grinned, looking around happily. Hogwarts was just as large and magnificent as she'd pictured it.  
  
"Right then," said Giles. "Mr. Hagrid, er, do you know where we're supposed to... be?"  
  
"Right this way," Said Hagrid. "You'll get to stay with the Gryffndors, an' you can go to classes with em if you'd like."  
  
"Yay!" Said Buffy and Willow.  
  
"Wow," continued Buffy, "rooming with the H-man himself. This is fabulous!" Hagrid led them up to the Gryffndor dorms, and they made themselves comfortable in the common room.  
  
"The students will be up in a few minutes," said Hagrid nervously, leaving.  
  
Willow and Buffy looked at each other and grinned.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron were sitting in class. Professor McGonagall entered.  
  
"All students are to go immediately to their dormitories. More instructions will be provided there," she said stuffily.  
  
"Do you think it's our guests?" Asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Who knows," said Harry, hurrying towards the dorm.  
  
They entered. Three girls not more then a year or two older then them were gathered around someone's wizard chessboard, and two boys the same age were nearby. An older man was sniffing disdainfully.  
  
The blond girl and the red head looked up. "Ohmigod, it's Harry Potter," cried the red head, racing forward. "Can I have your autograph?" Harry looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Excuse Willow," said the blond. "I'm Buffy. We're big fans."  
  
"How do you know who I am?" he asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Buffy said.  
  
"One that I'd advise you not to tell," the older man told them.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Giles. Harry has been through almost as many apocalypses as we have." She sat down. A group of first years had cornered the brunette.  
  
"Shoo, all of you," said Hermione. "Leave the guests alone, even if they are non magical."  
  
"I'm no muggle," Willow said indignantly. "I can do some magic. We don't have schools for it like you, though. And Buffy and Oz—" she gestured to one of the guy—"they're not exactly muggles either."  
  
Professor McGonagall was filing the rest of the students into the dormitories. Buffy cleared her throat.  
  
"I take it you've never seen one of these?" she pushed a book towards them. The title was Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone.  
  
"That's all about us!" Cried Ron. "I deserve money for this!"  
  
"Well, first let me explain about us." Buffy said. "I'm what's called a vampire slayer—"  
  
"A slayer!" Hermione yelled, quite glad to finally know what one was.  
  
"I get special powers and have to kill vampires and things. Giles is my special trainer thing, called a watcher, and my friends are my scoobies."  
  
"Scoobies!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Shut up," groaned Ron.  
  
"Anyhow, the Watcher's council started this school for you. But someone's found out. They're giving away all the secrets, and if someone bad found out then there'd be a lot of trouble. So I'm here to stop them."  
  
"So, someone is spying on us?" Asked Hermione. Buffy nodded.  
  
"It must be Snape," Harry said. "This explains why he was following me the other day!"  
  
"I don't know..." Buffy began.  
  
"Don't listen to the Americans," Ginny Weasley said, popping up from her hiding place.  
  
"I'm not American," Giles said defensively.  
  
"Well, you sound it," Ginny said. Ron, Hermione and Harry were glaring at her. "I won't tell, I promise! Let me help," she begged.  
  
"OK," said Willow, who slightly resembled Ginny with shorter hair. Ginny was thrilled.  
  
Harry was adamant that Snape was the perpetrator, but Buffy wasn't sure. As Professor McGonagall announced dinner, they had yet to come to any reasonable conclusion. 


	4. Into the Library

Into the Library  
  
Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia and Giles followed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny down to the Great Hall for dinner. Buffy and Willow looked around with an awe that matched the first years on the day of sorting. They stared at everything, from the great feast laid out before them to the ceiling, sparkling with stars.  
  
In their jeans they stood out like sore thumbs from all the robed students and faculty.  
  
"Students, I would like to talk to you all for a few moments," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ohmigod, its Dumbledore," cried Willow with alarming excitement.  
  
"Calm down, Will," Buffy said. "You'll scare all the British people"  
  
"Awe, they're not like Giles, though," Willow said.  
  
"So right," agreed Xander. "They're all... not stuffy!"  
  
Oz decided to remain silent as usual.  
  
"God, I'm glad I don't go here," griped Cordelia. "We don't have to wear those awful robes, do we? They're just so... ugh!"  
  
"Shhh," Hermione chided, since Dumbledore was about to start.  
  
"We have a slight issue," Dumbledore began, "with a breech of security. You may have already noticed our new guests—" he gestured for them to stand, and Buffy and Willow looked around while grinning with excitement, "from America. Buffy Summers and her friends are quite accomplished with fighting demons and such, and while they're here they'll be doing their best to fix the security breech. I expect you to treat the visitors with the utmost respect, and be courteous to them as they move about the school. Now, eat." The tables were filled with food, and Buffy and the others dug in wildly.  
  
"This is going to be so great!" Cried Willow.  
  
"We'll take you to the library after dinner," Hermione offered. Harry and Ron made faces.  
  
"Yay! Fun books," Willow said, although Buffy, Xander, Cordy and Oz felt the same way as Ron and Harry.  
  
The group finished eating. Madame Prince was expecting them.  
  
"Here's your pass into the restricted section," she said.  
  
"I wish we had one of those," Ron said enviously.  
  
"Come on!" Willow said, already cracking open books and reading up. "There's lots in here on tracking spells and stuff... wow, this is great! I've got to try some of this stuff."  
  
"And so you will," said Oz.  
  
"Full moon tonight, Oz," Giles said. "You'd better go to Hagrid, who's made... arrangements."  
  
"I'll take you," Ron offered, getting rather agitated by the excess of books.  
  
"What's up with that?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Oz is a werewolf," Buffy explained at a nod from Willow. "He gets a little... out of his head during the full moon."  
  
"Like Professor Lupin!" Said Harry.  
  
"You gave it away," Buffy said, revealing that she was still reading Harry Potter 3.  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, he turns out to be my god father, he escapes on Buck Beak the hippogriff and gives Ron an owl, and we keep in touch and he's the one who gave me the broom." Buffy whacked Harry with the book. "OW! Gee, you're rather strong."  
  
"Slayer powers," Buffy explained.  
  
Ron, on the way back in, saw professor Snape in the hallway, and bumped into Filch on the way through the door. 


	5. Defense against the dark arts

Defense against the Dark Arts  
  
"Are you sure you want to come to class?" Asked Ron. "You got out of your own school, and now you want to come to ours?"  
  
"Trust us, your teachers are way better then ours," said Buffy. "We had this one, who was really a giant bug and tried to eat Xander because he thought she was hot—"  
  
"Please don't bring that up," said Xander.  
  
They were on their way to Defense against the Dark Arts. "By the way, who's your teacher now?" Asked Willow.  
  
"Dumbledore's been doing it, mostly," Harry said.  
  
"Ah, I was hoping you'd come," Dumbledore said. "Since you're so accomplished, I was wondering if you could show some... fight techniques? Please, I have some very substantial things to do!"  
  
"Ohmigod yes," Willow practically screamed. "We could get the cross bows and stuff, and then I'm sure there's some nice punching bags in there..."  
  
"Go get some knives, crossbows, stakes—oh, just bring my black bag," Buffy told Xander. Oz was back amongst them, and perfectly ready for some magic classes.  
  
Ron went with Xander since Xander probably would've run into something bad—like Fluffy—otherwise. Xander and Ron returned a moment later with Buffy's things.  
  
"Funny, I ran into Filch last night, too," Ron said.  
  
"So that was Mr. Creepy," Xander noted. Filch had given him the willies.  
  
Buffy looked thoughtful. "Snape was right near him, looking suspicious as usual," Ron added.  
  
"Also creepy—and bears an uncanny resemblance to Alan Rickman," Xander added.  
  
"Hurry," called Willow, eager to show off for all the little Hogwart- ians.  
  
An hour later, Buffy felt like she'd just had the most intense training of her life. Willow had kept her busy. She'd turned a wheezy Giles loose on the students, which was probably cruel since he was huffing off facts about some little known demons and the odd Vampire lore.  
  
"Make him shut up," Harry whispered to Oz.  
  
"Giles doesn't do that easily," Oz replied.  
  
"Well I find Mr. Giles fascinating," Hermione told them stuffily. She raised her hand. "What part of Romania did the demon originate in?"  
  
"He's already named the town," Ron whined. "What does she want, the complete street address?" Amazingly, Giles was able to give it to her, tell her how it came in through a portal, and then start in on a new tangent about portals and their uses.  
  
Ron looked positively catatonic.  
  
"I'm going to have to ditch you after class," Buffy said, "and take Xander and Giles with me, although I don't think I'm up to dislodging Willow. I want to see about some things..." Harry nodded.  
  
"Whatever you need to do to get rid of what ever is plaguing Hogwarts, Buffy." 


	6. The plot thickens

The Plot thickens  
  
Buffy led Xander down the halls. "Don't you think we should've brought one of our new friends with us?" Xander asked. He'd become quite attached to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to get lost in this place," Cordelia whined. "It's so... ugh!"  
  
Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses as Xander positioned his arm around Cordelia's waist.  
  
"Don't worry, I have that map with all the moving dots on it," Buffy said, performing the proper mischief making chant on it so it would work better. "And it's going to show me exactly what I want: who's been following Harry so much!"  
  
Xander and Giles gathered round while Cordelia primped in a window. "I want one of those," Xander said.  
  
"There's Harry," Buffy said. "He's in Charms class. And Snape is teaching Potions right now. He's in class so much, I don't think he could possibly be the one who's chasing Harry. But look: it's Filch right outside the class again. It must be him."  
  
"The bitter janitor in the library with the rope," Xander said gleefully. "But... now we have to go home."  
  
"Oh, there's a lot more proving to be done," Buffy said. "We'll have to find his files and records... Don't worry, Xander, I'll take my precious time. It's fun here!"  
  
She followed the map towards Harry's Charms class. "We don't want to be gone for this; he's got Quidditch practice next, and there's a game later today."  
  
"What's Quidditch?" Xander asked.  
  
"Only the best game ever. I wonder if he'll let me fly his broom?" Buffy said thoughtfully, losing herself in the joy of it all.  
  
"That would so mess up your hair," Cordelia said. "At least there's no demons, just some slimy dude. I get tired of decapitating them. All the demon guts are just gross!"  
  
"Could you not bring up stuff like that right now?" Asked Xander, who was tucking into a rice crispy-s treat.  
  
"Sorry," said Cordelia.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting. "Just wait till you see Quidditch," Ron exclaimed. "You're going to love it!" 


	7. Quidditch

Quidditch  
  
Harry put on his robes and headed out to the field. There were rumors flying around the teams that Harry would be the next captain, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Besides, just being seeker was hard enough with all the people after him.  
  
Buffy and the others, including Ron and Hermione, had the best seats in the place. Buffy and Willow were grinning ear to ear. He'd promised them broom flying lessons later, and even Xander and Oz wanted in on the action, although Giles sniffed disdainfully at the thought and that snobby prude Cordelia sneered and made some horrid comment about her hair.  
  
The players took positions in the air, and Madame Hooch blew the whistle for the start of the game. Meanwhile, Buffy and the others were happy as clams in the stands.  
  
"Wow," said Xander. "I could be all athletic here. It's just... wow!" He was clearly impressed by it all.  
  
Willow was still in talk-a-thousand-words-a-minute-in-a-cheery-tone mode. "Isn't this so great? It's just so great! And we get to fly the brooms... Ohmigod, I get to fly a broom! This is just the best thing ever," she said as fast as she possibly could, making it extremely difficult to understand her. She continued on in that manner.  
  
"Will, shut up," Buffy said. Willow looked at Oz, confused.  
  
"You are distracting people from the game," Oz told her.  
  
"You mean it started?" Willow said, entering a state of catatonia.  
  
"Willow the vegetable," Buffy said lovingly.  
  
"I don't get it," Cordelia whined. Xander gave her a kiss. Giles cleaned his glasses.  
  
"It's fascinating, isn't it?" he said, beginning on one of his watcher-speeches. "I've read up on it, and—"  
  
"We know!" Buffy said. "No speeches now. It's all blah blah blah, demons, blah blah blah, I know everything, blah!" She sighed. "Let us have fun here, kay Giles-y?"  
  
"Well, yes, I do suppose that," Giles said, trailing off. He sat back and began to regress the memory.  
  
"What's he doing," Ron asked as Giles cleaned his glasses rhythmically.  
  
"Forgetting that Buffy told him to shut up," Oz explained.  
  
"Look, it's Filch and someone else," Buffy cried, pointing. Filch and another person were standing on the sidelines.  
  
"It looks like a woman," said Xander. "And, an ugly one."  
  
"She's writing something down," Buffy noted. So Filch had an accomplice. But who could she be? 


	8. filch's office

Author's note: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up, I've been forced on a torturous family vacation minus the net. Pity me.  
  
Filch's office  
  
"Let's go snoop," Buffy said gleefully, getting a special sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Ooh," Willow squealed. "You don't mean..."  
  
"Yes! Invisibility cloak!"  
  
"Oh, I'll get it," Harry said, heading out of the common room to his dorm and returning with the shiny cloak.  
  
"But... we have to go to transfiguration," Hermione protested.  
  
"She's right," Ron said. "They'll miss us if we're not in class, so we'll get in trouble either way."  
  
"We'll be careful," Buffy said, taking the invisibility cloak. "You go to class. C'mon, Will." Buffy pulled Willow under the cloak and grabbed the map. They headed out. Buffy wanted to stop by Filch's office and see if she could find out anything about that mystery woman.  
  
They headed down the hall. Willow kept giggling and causing people to look their way, but Buffy finally got her to shut up. They arrived outside the door to hear a conversation going on.  
  
"The watchers have found us out, master..." It was Filch. "Shouldn't we stop now? It's too dangerous..."  
  
"Silence! I will take care of them. As for the slayer..."  
  
"Madame.... Please.... If I'm caught then I'll have nothing!"  
  
"Worthless worm! I knew I should've gotten a better slave. You're useless. Now go! The dark lord will attack the Potter boy soon, and you need to get there to see it!" Footsteps headed for the door. Willow and Buffy jumped back and got ready for a view of the mystery woman.  
  
But no one was there. Filch walked out looking suspicious, followed by that mangy cat of his, Mrs. Norris. Buffy slipped inside and searched.  
  
"There's no one here! And the map isn't showing any trap doors. Something's up." This was going to be harder then expected. 


	9. the map

The Map  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Buffy asked, exasperated. This wasn't like slaying. This was thinking.  
  
"Maybe they have a secret compartment, you know, something small that wouldn't show up." Willow suggested.  
  
"Maybe they have an invisibility cloak, too," Xander said.  
  
"But she would've shown up on the map," Harry said.  
  
"The map!" Buffy cried. "It would've shown who she was and where she went! I'm so stupid for not thinking of it sooner!"  
  
"Let's go," Hermione said. "She's bound to be back sooner or later."  
  
Buffy, Harry, and Willow got under the invisibility cloak and crept back to Filch's office to wait. After several minutes, Filch and Mrs. Norris reentered the office. The woman's voice was soon heard.  
  
"That slayer's getting close something must be done."  
  
Buffy activated the map quickly, shocked in seeing that only Filch and Mrs. Norris were in the office.  
  
"She's changing herself into a cat," Willow said suddenly.  
  
"Oh my god, you're right! How could I not have seen it? It's so obvious," Buffy cried. "Let's go to Dumbledore right away."  
  
The group hurried off to see the headmaster. 


End file.
